(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for attaching anchors to flanged ceiling rails.
(2) Prior Art
Hanging displays from ceilings, and changing those displays is a never ending task for merchants, who must change, correct or move displays hanging from ceilings, all the time.
Some devices have been created to aid in anchoring of ad displays from ceilings, but often suffer from handicaps as usually requiring stepladders or the like. Among the art included is U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,376 to Freeman et al; U.S. Patent to Ferguson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,692; U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,576 to Hoop; U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,108 to Jaroche; U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,087 to Wand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,215 to Berger; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,165 to Grant et al.
They represent devices that are complicated to make, require close hand support or ladders to bring the worker to the ceiling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anchor installation arrangement for ceiling rails which is simple to use, readily adaptable to a plurality of anchor devices, and which will assist in the removal as well as the attachment of such anchors.